shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jones Zapata/History
"I have no idea what made Thorn Dike rise up against King Gero Von Lund, but I can tell you one thing. It must've tasted real good" -Jones on Thorn Dike Carcas Kingdom Jones, at the age of five, lived in the small village of Desert. Which was attacked and destroyed by the wrath of King Georgio Bullion in his hunt against the Vox Polla Resistance. It was also at that age that he met an aged Thorn Dike who took him back to the Vox Polla Resistance HQ in the rubble of the village by the Fervi Mountains. It was there that he trained to become a member and attempt to kill the evil King Bullion. Though he had no idea what the Civil War was being fought over, he soon heard the Legend of the Island Kings. He became empowered by it and began to participate in the Civil War. It wasn't until he was 15 that he was given command of the Vox Polla, though he didn't know why until he went to the capital city of Ragna Rock. It was there that he saw Thorn Dike murdered by the King's Guards as an act of display to frighten him and his revolutionaries. Angered by the death of his hero, he ordered that they attack the Castle at midnight that night in his name. The revolutionaries agreed and that night surrounded the castle with explosives and blew up the mesa it stood on, the castle then collapsed and they believed that they had sucessfully killed their despotic king. As a celebration, they returned to their base only to find that King Gero Vun Lund was never in his castle and had left that morning for Mariejois. He continues fighting until about 13 years later, when he becomes 28. Around this time, the Black Coat Pirates land on the Carcas Kingdom's shores. He offers them the chance to join the Vox Polla, though all the crew is really looking for is a sharpshooter. He asks them to at least help in his latest plan to attack King Von Lund. John Swift plans to help in hope that he gives him something. Jones, at first jokingly, says "If you can beat King Von Lund, I'll join your crew." Swift, thinking he was serious, shakes on it and that night they finish the last of the plan. Swift will fight him until he is warn out, then Jones will take the finishing shot and kill Gero thus ending the war. However, during the fight between Swift and Von Lund, Von Lund reveals that he knew of their scheme after he planted a Den Den Mushi in their hideout many years ago and that Jones was "already dead". Jones was forced to fight off the two captains of the Kingdom Guard, thus was unable to take the finishing shot meaning Swift would have to defeat King Von Lund by himself. Jones using his Ritoru Biggu Juu was able to defeat both the guards but became injuried, He turned to the fighting two and took aim only to realize that he used up all available ammo to defeat the two guards. Jones then shouts, "Swift! Don't let him win!" Suddenly, the Palace erupts into flames and Gero is sent flying out with Swift. Jones then captured Gero and tied him up on a small rowboat and sent him out to sea, Swift being unconscious from the fight. He, along with Swift, recieve medical attention and Swift wakes up a week later. The crew then asks Jones what he plans to do, Jones is then interrupted by Swift who reminds him of his "promise". Jones laughs, then agrees and joins the crew as their Sniper. As he leaves, he orders that the Vox Polla help rebuild the shattered kingdom because they were the ones who caused the damage for the last 500 Years or so. Gourmet Arc --- Category:Character Subpages Category:Delete